Rivals More Than One
by Animelover2356
Summary: When three people meet with the same 'interest' meet. Well... Drama.  Rated T  All sorts of shippings, but mainly Pearl.
1. Misty Arrives

**Me: Hey Everybody! I have a new fanfic and this one is rivalry! Between** **Misty, May, and Dawn!**

**Ash: Why me?**

**Me: Because the good guy gets all the girls. Duh!**

**Ash: Still...**

**Me: Dawn, Misty, May! Disclaimer!**

**All of them: Pearlshipper100 DOES NOT own Pokemon**

**Me: LET'S DO THIS!**

Ash and the gang were on their way to Pastoria City.

They saw a figure in the distance and Ash and Brock knew who it was.

"Misty!" Ash looked surprised.

Dawn was confused,"Who's Misty?"

"Hi Ash, Brock." She smiled.

Then, she looked at Dawn.

"Who's she?" She said, frowning slightly.

"Hi! I'm Dawn!" She was trying to smile.

Misty nodded,"I'm Misty."

"_I don't like her._" They both thought.

"So Misty, what are you doing here?" Brock asked.

Misty looked at him,"I got some time off and wanted to see you!"

Ash smiled,"That's awesome!"

"So, what do you do?" Dawn asked, alittle annoyed.

"Well... I'm gym leader at the Cerulean Gym." Misty said, alittle annoyed too.

Dawn nodded.

"_What a brat..._" They both thought again.

"Let's go check in to the PokeCenter!" Ash said, breaking the awkward silence.

They all nodded.

They continued to walk with Dawn and Ash in the front and Misty and Brock in the back.

"_She's stealing my Ashy!_" Misty thought.

"_Score! Misty's in the back and me, Dawn Berlitz, with my Ashy!_" Dawn thought, smiling.

They made it there and they got two rooms.

"Alright. Misty and Dawn in one room and Brock and I in the other." Ash explained.

The girls grumbled something and looked at each other.

"Let's go unpack." Dawn said.

When the girls seperated with the boys, Misty glared at her.

"Listen here, Berlitz. You better NOT make any funny moves on _my _Ashy and you'll be sorry." She threatened Dawn.

Dawn glared back,"You can't control me."

"Just be careful of your enemies." Misty whispered and went away.

The next morning, Dawn got up to fix her hair before _anybody_ saw her hair.

"Mornin' Dawn!" Ash said, smiling.

"Hey Ash! What are you doing up so early?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"Just thinking..." Ash said, looking away.

"About the gym?" Dawn smiled, looking at him.

Ash nodded,"Yeah..."

"You'll do great! I'll _cheering _for you all the way!" Dawn cheered him up.

Ash looked at her, smiling.

"Thanks, Dawn! I needed that alot." Ash said, beaming.

Misty was watching the whole thing.

"_Dawn Berlitz! Watch out for your enemy!_" Misty thought, glaring at her.

"Hey Ash!" Misty called to him.

"Mornin' Misty." Ash said, alittle less excited.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Nothing!" Ash smiled.

"_I think he's sad Misty broke up our moment!_" Dawn thought, smiling.

"Ok!" Misty said.

She shot Dawn a glare and Dawn flinched.

"Ash. Can you come with me?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"So... You wanna go somewhere together." Misty asked.

Ash was confused,"Sorry... But, I'm busy!"

"That's fine! Maybe some other time!" Misty said, smiling.

Ash nodded,"Maybe!"

"_Dawn better watch out and not make any funny moves on him!_"

"So, Pikachu! Ready to train!" Ash asked the mouse Pokemon.

"Pika!" It smiled.

"I can't wait til the gym battle! I'm pumped!" Ash yelled.

Dawn smiled at him,"You're so pumped!"

"So!" Misty popped in.

"Yeah!"

"_Gotta alot of nerve to make moves!_" They both thought at the same time.

**Well, Misty arrives and there's alittle bad blood between Misty and Dawn.**

**Chapters will be up soon!**

**Next Chapter Preview...**

**May will arrive, causing even MORE drama with the three girls.**

**Who will win? Will it be... The orange haired hot head, Misty? The Brunette, May? Or the Blue hair, Dawn?**

**Stay tooned to fine out!  
><strong>

**-Pearlshipper100**


	2. May Arrives

**Me: Hey Guys! It's time for another chapter!**

**Ash: What! Another?**

**Me: Stop complaining!**

**Dawn: Ash! Just listen to the writer!**

**Me: *smiles* Thank you Dawn. You do the disclaimer!**

**Dawn: Pearlshipper100 DOES NOT own Pokemon.**

**Me: LET'S DO THIS... AGAIN!**

Ash and the gang, along with Misty, are on their way to Pastoria City.

"Ash! Can't we stop?" Misty asked, tired.

Ash frowned,"I see it though!"

Misty grabbed Ash's collar.

"Listen, Ketchum! I'm tired and we're going to stop!" She gave him a glare.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Dawn pried Misty off of Ash.

"Don't touch me, Berlitz!" Misty shoved Dawn into Ash.

"Sorry Ash." Dawn said.

Ash smiled,"It's fine. We'll just rest!"

Misty smiled,"Good!"

She linked arms with Ash.

"Let's find a spot!" Misty said, running with Ash.

Dawn grumbled something, but Brock couldn't hear it.

"_I would love to know how this will turn out!_" Brock thought, grinning.

They followed Misty and Ash and found a spot.

"Dawn, Ash!" Brock called.

They looked at him,"What?"

"I need you two to find berries!" Dawn smiled.

"_Thank you Brock!_" Dawn thought, smiling.

"Sure!" They both said.

When they were gone, Misty glared at Brock.

"What!" Brock asked, confused.

"Don't 'What!' me! You did that on purpose!" Misty yelled, pointing at Dawn and Ash.

Brock smirked,"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

He walked away.

"_Brock Harrison!_" Misty thought, losing her temper.

She marched into the forest and saw Ash and Dawn.

"_Prepare for trouble... Crap, I sound like Team Rocket!_" Misty thought.

She released her new Bidoof that she caught before she came.

"Naw on this tree til it snaps!" Misty ordered.

"Bi!" It obeyed it's trainer.

It snapped and Dawn screamed.

"Dawn! Look Out!" Ash yelled, running to her aid.

Dawn wasn't moving so Ash pushed her out of the way.

"_No! Wrong Plan!_" Misty thought, angry, running away.

"Dawn! Are you alright?" Ash asked, running to her.

"Ash... Thank you." Dawn said, smiling.

Ash smiled.

"I found enough berries. Let's go back." Ash said, helping her up.

She nodded," Me too."

They went back and fell asleep.

The next morning, they made it to Pastoria City.

"Ash!" Someone called.

They all turned around.

"May!" Dawn yelled, waving.

"_May..._" Misty thought, groaning.

"Hi Dawn!" May said, smiling.

"Hey May! I haven't seen ya'!" Ash said, smiling.

"Yeah..." May said, blushing.

"_Wait a minute..._" Misty and Dawn thought.

"And nice to see you too, Misty." May exclaimed.

"Yeah, a _real_ pleasure..." She said back.

Awkward silence...

"Well, I started to travel here in Sinnoh to see you!" May said, excited.

Ash smiled.

"_May... You just made a BIG mistake!_" Dawn thought, growling.

"Something wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked, worried.

Dawn laughed, nervously.

"No need to worry!" She said her 'catchphrase'.

Ash sighed,"That's when I worry the most."

"How bout we go sign in at the Pokemon Center?" May asked.

Ash and Brock nodded and walked ahead with the girls following.

"Listen May..." Misty whispered.

May looked at her,"What?"

"Ash is MINE so back off. And Dawn likes him too." Misty whispered more.

May glared at her,"Not if I have something to do with it!" She whispered.

Dawn looked back.

"Problem?" She asked.

The other girls shook their heads.

"_Watch out, Misty and Dawn! There's a new girl here and I'm going for the gold!_" May thought, evilly.

**Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Next Chapter...**

**The girls will go to extreme measures to get Ash!**

**Stay tooned and find out!**

**-Pearlshipper100**


	3. Misty's BIG Prank

**Me: Hey Everyone! Chapter 3 is going up! By the way, sorry for a long  
><strong>

**Ash: How many more chapters?**

**Me: *glares* How many I want to!**

**Dawn: Ash's turn!**

**Ash: Dawn!**

**Dawn: *glares* Do it!**

**Ash: Fine! Fine! Pearlshipper100 does NOT own Pokemon.**

**Me: Now was that so bad?**

**Ash: Yes. Let's do this!**

**Me: Hey!**

Ash and the gang, including May and Misty, went to the Pokemon Center.

"Three girls and two guys?" Brock asked.

Ash looked at him and nodded,"We're out-numbered..."

Dawn smiled.

"For once..." Dawn said.

Ash grinned,"Yeah! Dawn was the only girl!"

Dawn nodded.

"Okay... So, we need three rooms and one person is alone." Brock explained.

They all looked at each other.

"Who will it be?" Misty asked.

Ash and everyone else shrugged.

"Well this isn't getting anywhere!" May exclaimed.

"I-I'll do it." Dawn said, raising her hand.

Ash looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Dawn nodded and went to get the room keys.

"Can me and Ash sleep in one room?" May asked, smirking at Misty.

Misty growled,"_May!_"

Ash looked uneasy.

"No... It's me and Brock." Ash said, confused.

Misty grinned.

"Ok." May mumbled.

Dawn came back with the room keys and they went up the rooms.

"Goodnight Guys!" Ash called in his pjs.

Everyone said Goodnight and they went to sleep, but ONE person.

"Ok..." Misty whispering to herself.

She was thinking of a devious plan on May for trying to hook up with Ash.

She got up from her bed and went out of the room. She was in the kitchen, getting whipped cream and got hair gel out of Dawn's bag.

"Take this May!" Misty whispered, entering the room.

She put the whipped cream on her body and formed her hair with the hair gel to make it look like one big spike on the top of her head.

Misty snickered to herself and hid the stuff so May doesn't find it.

"Good Night, May!" Her final words before falling back into bed.

The next morning, May woke up and screamed.

The whole Pokemon Center woke up and the rest of the gang ran into the room.

Ash and Dawn couldn't help, but laugh while Brock tried to keep a straight face.

"WHO DID THIS!" May screamed at the laughing group.

Ash shook his head, no and so did Dawn.

"MISTY!" She screamed, throwing her pillow at her.

Misty couldn't help, but laugh.

"Misty. That was rude." Brock said, still trying to keep a straight face.

Finally, he bursted.

Now, a whole group of people were laughing at her.

"Misty! You'll pay!" May hopped out of bed and punched her in stomach.

A fight broke out and Ash and Brock grabbed May and Misty away from each other.

Later, it was total silence between the two girls.

"Awkward..." Ash said, grinning.

Dawn nodded, along with Brock.

"Double Awkward..." Dawn said, giggling.

Ash laughed along.

"This is soooo NOT funny." May said, fixing her hair.

"I thought it was hilarious with the spike." Misty said, bursting into laughter.

"I agree." Dawn whispered, but Ash heard her and chuckled.

"What? Dawn!" May went after her.

Ash stopped her, though.

"Awwww, Ash." Dawn said, making him blush.

"N-no problem..." Ash said, trying to hide his blush.

May and Misty glared at her.

**Awww. Pearlshippy moment at the end.**

**Next Chapter...**

**Misty will go after Dawn and so will May. Good luck to Dawn! :3**

**-Pearlshipper100**


	4. Beach Decision

**Me: Hello Peoples! A whole new chapter for YOU *echo*  
><strong>

**Ash: *freaks out* Where's that coming from *echo***

**Dawn: *sweatdropped* It's an echo *echo*Ok that's annoying *echo***

**Me: Ash! Dawn! Stop yelling at the echo *echo***

**Ash: Whatever *echo* *groans***

**Me: Ok let's get on with the story! *echo***

* * *

><p>"Hey Ash!" Dawn called to him.<p>

He looked at her,"What?"

"Do you wanna go to the Pastoria Beach before your gym battle to relax?" She suggested, smiling.

Ash smiled back,"Yeah! That's be fun!"

Misty and May heard everything and popped out of nowhere.

"Let's go two, right Misty?" May said, looking Misty.

"Yeah! I'd be fun!" Misty replied, smirking at Dawn.

Dawn growled at the girls.

"Fine..." Dawn said, gritting her teeth.

Ash went to get dressed in his room and so did the girls in their rooms.

When they came back, Ash was wearing blue trunks with orange stripes. Dawn was wearing a yellow two piece with orange on it. May was wearing pink two one piece with flowers on it. Misty was wearing a blue two piece with a red line on the bottoms.

"Ready?" Ash asked, mostly staring at Dawn.

Dawn blushed at his staring and nodded with the rest of the girls.

"Let's go!" They all ran to the beach.

After they got there, they all decided to go into the water.

Once in, Ash splashed Dawn and soon it was a splashing war.

"Ash!" Dawn went under, playfully.

"Dawn!" He splashed in after her.

Once under, Dawn was grinning and Ash looked shocked.

They went up and Ash exclaimed,"You tricked me!"

Dawn giggled.

"Dawn!" May called to her.

"Yeah May?" She asked, internally hating her.

"Do you want some ice cream?" She suggested, getting out.

She smiled,"Sure!"

May came back with ice cream and shoved it in Dawn's face.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, backing away.

The, Misty tripped her and sand stuck to her face.

"AHHH!" She cried, crying on the ground.

"Dawn!" Ash came running, helping her up.

"Ash! May and Misty were threatening me." She sniffled.

Ash glared at them,"You guys! What did she do to you?"

He grabbed a napkin and rubbed the sandy-ice cream off her face.

Dawn shot Misty and May an evil grin.

"We didn't threaten her!" May exclaimed.

"Ash! Right now... I wanna know!" Misty said, showing a fist.

"Who would you date? Me? May? Or freakish Dawn?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! TAKE THAT READERS!<strong>

**Stay tooned for awesome results!**

**PEARLSHIPPER100 OUT!**


	5. Final Decision

**Me: The Final Chapter of Rivals More Than One!**

**Ash: Woo-hoo! *pumping a fist***

**Dawn: *cheers* Yes!**

**Me: Alright! Ash AND Dawn do the final disclaimer for this final chapter!**

**Ash and Dawn: Pearlshipper100 DOES NOT own Pokémon!**

**Me: LET'S DO THIS FOR THE LAST TIME…. IN THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Ash! Right now... I want to know!" Misty said, showing a fist.<em>

_"Who would you date? Me? May? Or freakish Dawn?"_

Ash looked shocked at the three and stepped back. He looked serious.

"Well… I have to say…" Ash started, nervously, hoping not to upset two of the girls. They all waited patiently until Misty yelled.

"Out with it, man!" She yelled, becoming impatient. Ash hesitated more and finally said one word that would upset two of the girls.

"D-Dawn." He finished, looking at the blue haired coordinator. She smiled, hardly believing she was her. She even pinched herself to make sure. She looked at him, smiling, realizing this wasn't a dream and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

May and Misty were so confused and angry at Dawn, they were speechless.

"Ash… I-I love you too! A lot!" She finally broke the silence, running to hug the raven haired trainer. He hugged back, happily, but then, May reacted, leaving Misty the only speechless one.

"W-Well… It pains me to say this, but… Dawn, if you're happy, I'm happy. Can we be friends again?" May said, smiling. Ash and Dawn looked shocked at her, but smiled at her and added her to the hug.

"Thank you, May. For understanding that I love Ash and he loves me too." Dawn said, hugging her, happily. May nodded and backed away from the hug.

"Well, I'm going to go back to Johto for contests. Good Luck in your contests, Dawn." The brunette explained, as she began to walk away. Ash and Dawn nodded and then, looked at the _still_ stunned Misty.

"Misty. Please don't be mad. I still want to be friends with you and I'm sure Dawn would too." Ash explained, holding onto Dawn. Dawn nodded, smiling, slightly. Misty looked at them, flames practically in her eyes.

"Dawn, you took someone that I love away from me! I could never forgive any of you people!" The orange haired girl screamed at them, causing Dawn to flinch in fear.

Ash looked at her, worried. "Please understand like May just did. I love Dawn and she loves me-!" He was interrupted.

"Don't you dare repeat that! I'm sick of hearing it!" Misty screamed some more, completely losing it. Dawn hugged Ash tighter, her fear growing towards the girl. Misty kept going.

"I've been waiting for forever to come see you and you turn me down to this, witch!" Ash felt hurt as if the insult towards Dawn was towards him.

"I've been waiting for years and my selfish sisters finally came back and the first thought in my mind was, 'I get to see Ash again. Tell him how I really feel.'" Misty finally caught her breath and stopped, finally breaking down into tears. Ash kneeled down beside her and hugged her.

"Misty. Please calm down. I know it hurts, but you are strong enough to get through it, like you always do. I know you that much." Ash said, calmly, smiling at her, hands on her shoulders. Dawn smiled and nodded when Misty looked at her.

Misty was speechless for a moment, but smiled and nodded.

"Ash, Dawn. You're right. They're different people I could be with and I can't just try getting revenge on you." Misty admitted, smiling at the new couple. Ash and Dawn nodded, smiling and Ash went back to Dawn after helping Misty back up.

"Thank you for helping me through this." Misty said, dusting off the sand of her bathing suit. Ash nodded again, arm around Dawn.

"Can we be friends?" Dawn extended her hand in friendship. Misty looked at it for a second then, smiled and took it.

"Friends always." Misty shook her hand. Dawn smiled, widely and they started back to the Pokémon Center.

Once back, of course, Brock started to ask a lot of questions.

"So you're telling me that now, you and Dawn are a couple and you, Misty and May are okay with it and now are all friends?" Brock tried to run it into his brain. They all nodded, smiling.

Brock sighed. "Confusing, confusing." The young teens laughed at the eldest and went to go get changed.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out." Misty said, now all of them dressed in their normal clothes, sighing. Ash and Dawn nodded, sadly.

"But no need to worry! We'll see each other again!" Dawn said, happily, smiling. Ash and the rest nodded at her and Misty said something.

"Ash. Make sure to protect Dawn from any Team Rocket crap, got it?" Misty insisted, pointing at finger at him. Ash chuckled.

"Of course! I'll always protect Dawn!" Ash reassured the orange haired girl. Dawn blushed at Ash's promise.

Misty giggled and nodded. "Alright! I'll see you guys later! Ash! Don't forget your promise!" She yelled, running to the boat. Ash and the gang stood there, waving as Misty's boat departed.

"Bye Misty!" Ash called, running to the edge of the dock with Dawn and Brock.

"Bye everyone!" She yelled back, waving up high.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright! And that's it! I wanted everyone to be friends again because I really like all off the Poke Girls! And yeah! Farewell for now! New story will be up soon. You know, got to know what to type. Alright! BYE!<strong>

**-Pearlshipper100 OUT!**


End file.
